AMD
The Anti Monster Department (AMD) is a sub-organization under the Human Safety Organization. The current leader of the AMD is Jessica Grey. The Anti-Monster Department could be seen at the end of the Episode 5 of the first season of Glitchtale. We don't actually know much about the AMD, except the current leader of the AMD is Jessica Grey. History The date when the AMD was started is unknown, but in My Sunshine, Jessica Grey stated that the AMD has been around for a very long time. Functions of the AMD * Monitoring the Barrier (before it was destroyed). * Keeping the population safe from any dangers related to humans Souls or magic. * Experimenting with prototypes weapons (such as the Nullifier). * Researching secret technology linked with human and monster souls (such as HATE vial and Anti-Magic Ray). * Capturing remaining monsters on the surface who disobey the orders of the human kingdom (Roy Goldburn) and were hiding on the surface. * Directly warning the human population through radio and other devices from a danger that is linked either with monsters or with magic. * Working with local police in order to protect people. * Watching each area of the six humans districts (AMD cameras). * Prohibiting and highly regulating magic and monster's presence in the capital.Prohibiting and highly regulating the magic and monsters presence in the capital (Link) AMD's areas * AMD's camera room: This place is the center of the AMD's cameras, this room has many screens because of the great number of cameras in the city, though coming from Sans, this area surprisingly doesn't have a camera inside.how funny, this room doesn't have cameras * AMD building: The central place of the AMD for the city. We never saw how the building looks, but however, it was mentioned by Frisk that they were going to this area for convincing Jessica Grey, the AMD director, to sign the peace agreement. * AMD director's office: This room is reserved for Jessica as it is her working space. From there, she can give orders to the AMD's members or can use the emergency radio in order to warn the population from any kind of danger. Notable members * Jessica Grey: AMD leader * AMD scientists Equipments and Units (Known) * Weapons: Like the AMR, they developed technologies in order to affect everything related to magic and Monsters. * AMD device: Only the AMD leader has the power of using this device, it allows the director to directly speak to the population and give them orders. * AMD cameras: The AMD possess a camera room, where the organization's member can see everything, making this most literally, the "eyes" of the AMD. * HATE "catcher": We do not know what is the process in order to catch the HATE substance, however, the AMD managed to catch it with this unknown process. Gallery Capture 6.PNG|Inside of the AMD building Capture 92.PNG|AMD journal: Summary of the HATE capture protocol Capture 3.PNG|AMD's supposed logo Capture 5.PNG|AMD security Camera Capture 9.PNG|AMD's director office Trivia * The AMD was probably inspired by the NATO organization, as the HSO was likely inspired by the UN. * The AMD was created since the barrier was formed.The AMD was created since the barrier was formed (Link) * Apparently, the last area where the AMD is present is near the mount Ebott and was the first AMD unit created. Apparently, the last area where the AMD is present is near the mount Ebott, and was the first AMD unit created (Link) * In a deleted scene of Love, Jessica said that from now on, the AMD will no longer exist. References es:DAM tr:AMD ru:ОПМ Category:Plot Elements Category:Content